1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement to apparatus for the continuous measurement of the temperature of metallurgical furnaces and more particularly to an improvement in said apparatus as disclosed in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 369,356.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention according to my above-identified copending application, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, provides two embodiments of the mechanical means for performing the movements of the temperature measuring rod. In practice, however, it was found that problems arose with these two embodiments after rebuilding of the furnace, due to the fact that the automatic withdrawing device of the temperature-measuring rod was not always properly aligned with a fresh refractory tube. Nor could the servomotor be quickly disengaged for the manual adjustment of the longitudinal position of a fresh measuring rod, either after the rebuilding of the furnace or after the replacement of an accidentally damaged rod. The temperature measuring rod was not easy to demount. Such demounting during operation was a lengthy process and therefore caused unnecessary risks to the operators.